Gifts
When Miis level up, you can reward them with a gift. They can have up to 8 at any one time, but once you elect to give them another gift, you must select one of the 8 previous gifts to be replaced. Manuals Yoga manual: the Mii will perform generic yoga poses on a yoga mat situated in their room. Other Miis with the manual can join in. Hula manual: '''the Mii will perform a hula dance in their room, as flowers appear around them. Other Miis with the manual can join in. '''Ballet manual: the Mii will point their toes and pirouette. Other Miis with the manual can join in. Pet Vouchers Dog Voucher: '''A dog will visit the Mii when he/she is in their apartment or Mii home. Other Miis visiting the apartment can play with the dog. It appears to be somewhere between a Yorkshire Terrier and a Husky. '''Cat Voucher: '''A cat will pass through the apartment or Mii home of the 'owner'. Unlike the dog, it will not actually do anything other than be stroked, played with and sleep. Just like a real cat. Technology '''3DS XL: '''The Mii will play with a white 3DS XL console, with various blasting and beeping sounds emnating from the device. The screen shows what looks like a Super Mario-style platformer. Ther Miis who own 3DS systems can play in the apartment with the other Miis. '''Wii U: '''The Mii will play with a gamepad and/or Wii remotes as it looks at a blank flashing TV not unlike a Nintendo demonstration booth like at E3 or ComicCon. Other Miis can play when they visit the apartment. The actions and sounds from the Mii and the device sound like the game Nintendo Land is being played. '''Laptop: '''The Mii sits with a Laptop on its lap and taps frantically at the keyboard. Often they will hit the device and look depressed. Sometimes other Miis watch. '''Mobile Phone: '''The Mii walks around the room, saying random phrases, including those you, the player, taught it. '''Metal Detector: '''Miis use this at the beach, walking up and down with it. Sporting/Fitness Goods '''Skateboard: '''Miis go to the Observation tower and skate over a ramp. '''Golf Club: '''Miis play golf at the park. '''Tennis Racket: '''Miis practice their serve or have a match with another Mii at the Observation tower. '''Football: '''Miis play football in the park. '''Baseball Bat: '''Miis go to the Observation tower or the park to practice. '''Treadmill: '''Miis run on the spot in their room. '''Scale: Miis gingerly step on the scale to weigh themselves. Sometimes they lift a leg or only put one leg on the scale. Punchbag: '''A Mii will hit and kick the punchbag. With use, the speed at which they do so increases. Produces a satisfying 'thump' sound when hit. '''Fishing Rod: '''Miis go to the beach and start fishing in a boat, sometimes with another fisherman or just a friend. Musical Goods '''Guitar: '''Miis play the guitar in various locations. As they play it more, they will play with more virtuosity. '''Maracas: '''Miis do a dance whilst shaking maracas. A solo activity, as in reality. '''CD: '''A Mii will listen and walk around as a radio plays music on the floor. Other Miis can listen, whether or not they own a CD of their own. Miscellaneous Goods '''Beauty Kit: '''A Mii powders its face, changing its eye style to one with eyeliner and long eyelashes. This style remains even if you enter the room during application, but vanishes when you leave. Miis with the item can beautify themselves together. '''Book: '''A Mii can read a book in any location it wishes, such as the Cafe. This is a solo activity, but another Mii can be in the room when the room's owner is reading. '''Bubbles: '''A Mii may go to the Park and blow bubbles into the wind. A photo from the disposable camera sometimes shows Miis trapped in bubbles. '''Kite: A Mii goes to the beach or park to fly the brightly coloured kite. Mirror: The Mii admires itself in the mirror, changing the clothes it wears in front of you, instead of doing so behind closed doors, like usual. '''Study Kit: '''One Mii or a group of four Miis can write into a book making the sound of scribbling. Sometimes they chat whilst doing so.